Simulation systems for people who wear eyeglasses have been known for some time now. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 61-80222 proposes a system, which uses a video camera to film an image of a person, specifies the eyeglasses area in that image as a square framework display, and creates a composite image by superimposing an eyeglasses frame in this area. Further, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 63-76581 proposes a system, which determines the ratio of the photographic magnification on a composite image of a person and an eyeglasses frame by comparing an actual measurement of PD (pupil distance) and an actual measurement on the image.
However, with the simulation systems disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 61-80222 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 63-76581, it is difficult to compare and study the wearing states of various eyeglasses frames on the screen at the same time, and operation is also complicated. Further, these systems only [simulated] a wearing state of an eyeglasses frame, and did not enable comparison of states wherein actual prescription lenses are mounted in the eyeglasses, and were not capable of comparative simulation for determining optimum eyeglasses that satisfy such conditions as light weight, good appearance, and the like.
Further, there has also been proposed a method, wherein a computer selects, based on a previously determined design rule, a lens shape that suits the shape of the face of an eyeglasses wearer. But this method was not able to sufficiently reflect the preferences of an eyeglasses wearer.
With the foregoing in view, an object of the present invention is to provide an eyeglasses try-on simulation system, which is capable of simulating a state, which takes eyeglasses lenses into consideration, and more closely approximates the actual wearing of eyeglasses, and which enables an easy and accurate determination of eyeglasses that are to one's liking.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an eyeglasses try-on simulation system, which enables judgments to be made on the determination of eyeglasses based on abundant, easy-to-understand eyeglasses frame information. A further object of the present invention is to provide an eyeglasses try-on simulation system, which enables the easy creation and selection of a lens shape to one's liking, while confirming an eyeglasses wearing state.